mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Karo Parisyan vs. Dong Hyun Kim
The fight was very controversial. Originally, Karo Parisyan won a split decision. The win was overturned after Parisyan tested positive for banned painkillers in a post-fight drug test. A no-contest was officially announced, and Dong Hyun Kim remained officially undefeated after that decision. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Kim missed an inside leg kick. Parisyan missed a pair of overhand rights and they clinched. Parisyan defended a trip and Kim got another to half-guard very nicely. Four thirty-five. Parisyan retained guard. Kim postured up. He landed a left hand in under as he took the back in a scramble. Four fifteen. At least Parisyan is showing up to fight. He had one hook in now. Four minutes. He had both hooks now. He lost one hook and got it back in. Three thirty-five remaining. Kim still looking for that choke. Karo tried to roll with three fifteen and Kim clung to his back on the ground. Three minutes. Kim kept working for that choke. Karo was defending effectively as expected however. A trio of hammerfists. Karo lost his mouthpiece. Two thirty-five as Karo stood back up. He doesn't seem too worried about Kim's back control, overall. Karo tried to roll again. Two fifteen left. Karo finally rolled out on top in guard. Two minutes. Kim locked up a very tight triangle and it was secured. Karo pulled out back to guard nicely. Good job from both men. One thirty-five remaining now at this point. Rosenthal finally picked up the mouthpiece. One fifteen as they stood right on up to the clinch. Karo tried for a standing kimura throw and Kim reversed and had the back on the ground. One minute. Kim had both hooks. Karo was getting dominated on the ground. Karo stood up to the clinch nicely. Kim kneed the legs four times. Thirty-five. Another knee. Another. He's really working those legs with the knees. Fifteen. Kim defended a trip. They broke. Kim landed a big right hook. The first round ended. He locked that triangle up fast. He slapped it on like a gentleman. 'You got pushed and you showed you've got heart,' Greg Jackson told Karo. The second round began and they touched gloves. Parisyan blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five as Parisyan worked for a double-leg. Kim stuffed it to the clinch. Kim had the back again. Four fifteen left again. Karo got the judo throw and Kim still had the back, Karo worked for a kimura. Four minutes remaining. Karo on top in north-south cranking that kimura briefly. They stood to the clinch again taking a brief rest. Karo lost his mouthpiece again. Three thirty. Three fifteen. Three minutes as Kim stuffed a single. Kim landed a right hand inside. 'Fuck him up!' Kim defended a trip. Karo got a gorgeous judo throw to side control. Two thirty-five. Karo landed an elbow to the body. Kim was trying to stand, Karo had double underhooks. Two fifteen. Two minutes. They're all the way up to the clinch now with Kim pressing Karo against the cage. Karo kneed the body. One thirty. They broke. They were paused to put in Karo's mouthpiece. Karo got a warning for that, spitting it out. They cleaned it off and put it back in again. They touched gloves and continued. One fifteen. One minute. Kim missed an uppercut and ate a jab. Kim replied with one. Karo pressed forward southpaw against the southpaw. 'Don't let him set his feet!' Thirty-five. They clinched. Kim blocked a pair of right hands. They clinched. Kim landed a knee to the body. Fifteen. Karo kneed the leg. Again. Karo landed a big elbow and a left hand and they broke and the second round ended. 'Dude, you're kicking his ass now,' Karo's corner told him. 'You definitely won that round. You're looking strong now.' 'Clinch him, hit him a few times, clinch him, what are you gonna do? Hit him a few times, clinch him. Five minutes. He's tired.' That was the advice from Greg Jackson. The third round began and they touched gloves. They clinched. Parisyan put him against the cage and they pummeled under. Four thirty-five. Kim got a trip to guard. Karo worked a relatively high guard for a triangle. He landed an upkick on the ground. Kim immediately pointed it out angrily. The referee gave Karo a last warning for that. No it was a push, not a kick. They continued. Four fifteen. Kim stuffed a single. Kim got a trip to guard. They stood and Kim had the standing back with one hook. Karo turned to guard. Four minutes. Three thirty. Three fifteen. Three minutes as Kim kneed the body very nicely right there. 'Come on, Karo!' Karo landed a jumping knee inside to the body. Kim was defending a single-leg now. Karo switched to a double and he practically had it. Two thirty. Karo kept trying for it. They stood to the clinch. Kim had double underhooks. Two fifteen. Two minutes. The crowd was booing for whatever reason, now. Karo kneed the body. He defended a trip. One thirty-five. He kneed the leg. Again. Karo nearly got a throw, Kim defended. One fifteen. One minute. Kim defended a trip. Thirty-five remaining now. Karo got a trip to one knee and Kim stood. Karo kneed the leg hard. Fifteen. Karo kicked the leg inside. They broke and Karo landed a left hand and ate a right himself. He kneed the leg. The third round ended. Karo had the split decision and Kim had suffered his first defeat. Unfortunately, no, he had not.